Paguro Family (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = | Aliases = Paguros, Paguro mob family | Status = Defunct | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Office in 1620 Bronxdale Avenue, Hunts Point, New York City; stronghold in South Bronx | TeamLeaders = "Pops", Ferdinand, unnamed member | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = "Pops", Ferdinand, unnamed member | Allies = "Every criminal in New York", formerly Nobili Family | Enemies = Punisher, Thunderbolts, Nobili Family | Origin = Cosa Nostra family acting as support staff for New York City's gangs (and their replacement) | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Charles Soule; Jefte Palo | First = Thunderbolts Vol 2 14 | Last = Thunderbolts Vol 2 18 | Quotation = Nobis Est Domi | Speaker = Family Motto | QuoteSource = Thunderbolts Vol 2 16 | HistoryText = Origin The Paguro Family, or Paguros, were an old Cosa Nostra family at some point, with their hands in every businesses. Support staff of New York's criminal world Over the years, as the Mafia turned into a simple gang, the Paguros changed their modus operandi: Led by "Pops" and his son and counselor Ferdinand, they stepped back from the conflicts and became support staff, helping new gangs to assemble in place of those who went down, teaching them the ways for a fee, becoming indispensable to every gang and letting them think they were in control, while avoiding the conflict and attention from the police. In order to protect their activities, only two rules existed: * Keeping the Paguros a secret, with anyone who ratted them out becoming the target of every other criminal in New York. That rule assured them that they stayed way off the radar. * If they called, the criminals had to come immediately. As part of their service, the Paguros invited their clients for a party in their stronghold in South Bronx, allegedly the safes place in Bronx, each time a crazy event occurred in New York, providing booze, drugs and ladies. For years, they also offered a "sizable" bounty on the head of the Punisher. Among the families helped were the Nobili Family, who demonstrated only failing. Vs. the Punisher As he kept taking groups down, for having weak groups taking their places easily, the Punisher suspected the existence of contacts, suppliers, know-how, infrastructure. Torturing criminals in order to obtain intel, he learned about them. The Paguros learned that the Punisher was on their trail, and set up a trap, from which he managed to escape. The End As part of Red Hulk's Thunderbolts, like his teammates, the Punisher was granted one mission from the team for his own goals, and he decided to take down the Paguros. At that point, the Punisher had managed to identify three members of the Paguros, including "Pops" and Ferdinand. As the Nobili Family attempted to get support from the Paguros, they refused, and facing their insistence and incivility, had them beat up by their other clients. The Thunderbolts soon started to capture and interrogate criminals, without much results, until they found the Nobili who immediately gave up the location of the Paguros, glad to have to avenge themselves. Around that moment, Thanos' armies started their invasion of New York, and the Paguros' clients went in hiding and partying in their bunker. The Nobili were soon running away from the battle, pursued by Thanos' ravagers, until they arrived to the Paguro stronghold, the only safe place in the Bronx. The Paguros shoot down the aliens but refused the Nobili entry, until Gordon mentioned that he had intel about the Punisher. Informed by Gordon and defiant of the Nobili's claims that they hadn't revealed the location of the stronghold, "Pops" decided to arm his guests in prevision, while the Punisher, Venom and Elektra took down their guards outside the stronghold, arming a bomb to enter the bunker. An error of programming forced Venom to threw the bomb away in order to save them, but it hit a spaceship who crashed into the bunker, opening the way. The trio soon entered and attacked them, causing "Pops" to triple the bounty on the Punisher and apply it as well on Venom and Elektra. As the Terrigen Bomb was set off by Blackbolt, the Terrigen Mist soon entered the bunker, and the Nobili went through a transformation into newly manifested Inhumans. The Paguros' leaders escaped during the brawl, but Venom tossed a piece of the Symbiote on one of them. The Paguros' clients were slaughtered by the Thunderbolts and the Nobili, while the three Paguros' leaders went to hid at P's Pizza, where Thunderbolt Deadpool was coincidentally eating a pizza. Recognizing them, he immediately shot them three. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Deadpool thought that one of the three Paguros the Punisher had identified was on the cast of the Sopranos. | Links = }} Category: Organized Crime Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Crime Families